Help:Step By Step
Are you ready to jump in and start contributing to the 'Verse? This is a good place to start. The White Sun wikia is full of content that can be difficult for new people, or those who are just unacquainted to navigate. Once you get your feet wet, you may want to read the help page. Step One: Read Whether you have countless things to contribute or don't known where to begin, read some articles that describe the civilizations in the White Sun universe. These probably won't inspire you, rather they'll give you an idea as to how things are structured. *Human presence in the 'Verse: Terran Alliance *Founders of the Galactic Republic: Thanthaa *Founders of the Coalition of Independent Systems: Vani *Arachnid race: Keni'Chortu *Avian race: Blotho *Insectoid race: P'Tani *Mammalian race: Hoola *Saurian race: Onkai *Robotic remnant of a long-forgotten civilization: Sentinels *Mysterious, isolated race of Androids: Lore Combine Also to be aware of is that for every race there are affiliation, some lawful, some not, and some operating in a legal gray area. There is plenty to contribute to. The more you read, the easier it will be to add to the the 'Verse. Step Two: Contribute During your reading you probably found a plethora of red links. Check out the Star System List, for example. While you cannot directly edit someone else's work, you can use the red links they provided. The redlinks are people, places, organization, and people that were created by the members of this site and will be needed to develop a the 'Verse. Don't worry about doing anything wrong, because bureaucrats and admins are here to help steer you in the right direction, as well as the rules here to prevent anyone from exploiting the freedoms they have been given. Step Three: Participate In addition to filling out needed articles, there are plenty of other things to do. While you are unable to flesh out articles that have already been claimed by another user, without their express permission, there are community articles that need to be fleshed out, and a task list sub page for each of the community articles. These pages will tell you what needs to be done. Simply writing a decent paragraph or adding a relevant photo can take the article a long way. Fixing grammar, formatting, even and coding (if you have the know-how) on personal pages is also not only permitted, it's recommended. This community is for the people, by the people; it's yours. Don't only make it look good, make it something extraordinary. Step Four: Originate You are not limited to red links, worlds or races here. This is a universe after all. Bring in all of your ideas. Make new stars, organizations, and cultures. The whole point of White Sun is to be a repository of science fiction ideas. There is mostly no need for separate expanded universes when the main universe has yet to get off the ground. The administration here only asks it to be something you have the legal and ethical right to publish and that it follow the science fiction policy. What if you want to have a non-SciFi-based idea? No problem. Just go to a separate wiki to do that. The reason why we ask this is without the rules in place, some writers feel they might be able to put just about anything on the site. Examples of Non-SciFi *Fantasy *Steampunk *Cyberpunk *Modern Horror *Super Hero Step Five: Produce White Sun was created largely as a science fiction idea repository for roleplayers and creative producers alike. This means contributing your ideas is only half the fun. Wikia's licensing allows you to do whatever you want with it, so why stop there? Books, movies, videos, music, poetry, comics, video games, roleplaying games, card games... anything! This is your world, your blood sweat and tears. Take these articles and make something out of them. The more production there is with White Sun content the more others will come and contribute to the 'Verse. This is your toolbox to create whatever media you want and with it the White Sun seam of approval. And with that, everyone will know it to be smart, fun, original, for the people and by the people. Category:Help